I'm With You: Sequel to When You're Gone
by sylamesio123
Summary: Bella has Edward back. Her boyfriend thinks she has killed Edward and so do the Cullens. And she needs to escape from the Volturi who could easily kill her for lying. It couldn't be that hard. Could it be?
1. Prologue

I'm With You

_**I'm With You**_

Sequel to _When You're Gone_

A Twilight Fanfic

By sylamesio123

Summary: Bella Swan's life still isn't perfect quite yet, especially since when she is alone with Edward she knows her boyfriend is waiting, thinking she had killed Edward. Along with her boyfriend, her family, the Volturi, is also waiting. Will Bella be able to fight them off, when she has to hide the fact that she didn't kill Edward like she was supposed to? What will Edward and Bella do to get back to the way their life was even though they know that it never will be the same? No matter what they do, they are in for seep trouble. Sequel to When You're Gone. You have to read that b4 this.

A/N: Those of you who saw the sneak peak, this is it. Even if u did…could u review please. And vote in my poll.

Prologue. After All

I pushed Edward away abruptly when I heard footsteps behind me. I whispered to Edward, sure that he could hear me, "Hide, now." My voice was harsh and cold, hiding my emotion.

Edward looked at me like I was crazy, but then he too heard the noise. He sighed angrily and ran off into the forest. I watched after him as long as I could.

I turned to see Damien heading toward me, smiling smugly. He thought that I had killed Edward and Isolde, when I did just the opposite. I had let them go, showing that I still had _some _good left in me. But, then, I re-thought why I had done it. Was it because I really could be good? Or because I was so selfish I just did it to win Edward back, and steal him from Isolde? I couldn't decided which one I had done, but either wasn't going to help me right now.

"Hey, are you done?" He asked casually, which made me want to gag. Instead I held my reflexes and nodded. He put his arm around my waist and said, "We are going home now."

I knew this already, but I could help but freeze in shock. I couldn't just leave Edward hear.

I knew that Edward was watching right now as we walked toward the edge of the forest. So I put my hand behind my back and wiggled my pointer finger, indicating him to follow us.

I sighed again and put _my _arm around Damien's waist. Now that I had held Edward again after so many years I couldn't help but feel how cold Damien was, compared to the soft feeling of Edward's lips.

I looked up at Damien and he smiled at me as we neared the clearing where Demetri waited, along with Edward's family, which I would still have to face.

So overall, I would have to face Edward's family when they thought I had killed him, escape from the Volturi which included my boyfriend, and find Edward again.

This was going to be one hell of a week.


	2. I Hate Everything About You

_**I'm With You**_

A Twilight Fanfic

By sylamesio123

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've really busy. You can't blame me. I mea, it IS summer.

Also, I changed this to M because there are going to be many lemons in this story.

And finally, thank you all sooo much for the reviews!

WARNING: Explicit Content in this chapter

Chapter 1. I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace

_Bella Swan_

We walked back to the Cullen's house, my stomach churning.

When we stepped into the clearing their eyes narrowed, well all of the ones that weren't dry sobbing.

Esme was on the ground sobbing into Carlisle's chest. I could hear the pain in her cries. I held my breath when I heard her whispering "Why?" over and over again. I would have started dry sobbing myself if my whole life depended on not letting anyone know I hadn't killed Edward and Isolde.

Emmett and Jasper were glaring at us while they held their mates in their arms as they also dry sobbed. I wondered why Alice hadn't seen what I had done. I wondered if it was because a so-called "physic" didn't see what they didn't want to see, something that would bring them pain. I wondered if she had blocked the image of what I had done to Edward. It could be possible.

"Just…go." Jasper whispered, his voice broken in sorrow. For a moment, just a moment, pain flickered across my face, though; I quickly fixated my features back into the unemotional mask.

I nodded and grabbed Damien's hand, no matter how much my body and my un-beating heart protested. His hand felt colder than ever against me equally as freezing skin. He smiled at me before he picked me up and started running through the forest toward our home, leaving the Cullen family and Edward behind me.

_Alice Cullen_

I sobbed and sobbed until my chest hurt and felt like something was crushing it. I was sitting on the porch with Jasper on our swinging, my head on his shoulder, my heart pained, when we saw a figure appear out of the darkness of the forest.

Edward.

My eyes widened and I literally screamed in joy as I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What happened? Why aren't you dear?" I sobbed into his shoulder.

He smiled, and hugged me back just as tightly, "Bella let Isolde and me go. I knew she was still good, deep in my heart."

Behind me I heard Jasper running toward us, joining our hug. "Esme! Carlisle! Rosalie! Emmett! Edward…he's…he's alive!" Jasper screamed in joy. Suddenly my whole family was outside, hugging Edward, and sobbing dry tears.

"I need to leave." He said abruptly, "I need to go find Bella, and bring her back home, where she belongs."

_Bella Swan_

He laid me on the bed, his cold hands running up and down my body. I gasped when his hands slid under my bra massaging my breasts.

I hadn't wanted to do this, not in the least, but I couldn't let him know that something was going on with me, so I had to act like my normal self would when he asked me to do this kind of stuff.

I smiled a fake smiled as I undid his pants and pulled them down slowly. I could now see his member bulging through the fabric of his blue silk boxers. I smirked and pulled them down also, as he did the same to my underwear.

I rubbed my hand up and down his shaft to the point where he was gasping for air and moaning in pleasure. He stuck a finger into my juices and started to pump it in and out. I gasped as he ender two more fingers.

I was close to my release, and so was he. Pre-cum was dripping through my fingers and onto the bed as I massaged Damien manhood. I laughed when he moaned my name, "Bella, please, I need to be in you." I nodded and pulled his hand out of my clit and stopping rubbing his shaft.

I spread my legs far apart and he positioned himself at my entrance before he entered me slowly, and then pulled out immediately.

I couldn't help but admit that it felt immeasurably good, but somehow it felt wrong, like I wasn't supposed to me doing this with him. Though, he _was _my boyfriend. That thought also seemed very, very wrong.

After many, many more thrust we both released at the same time. He pulled out of me and we laid on the bed for a long while, not saying anything to each other, when suddenly the door burst open.

Damien groaned and immediately pulled the blanket over us when he saw Demi in the doorway. I was slightly embarrassed, but I laughed anyway at the awkward moment.

"Um, Bella, there is someone here to see you." He tried to muffle his laughter. I sighed and nodded.

"I'll be right out."

I got dressed quickly and ran down to the Main Room.

I opened the door and smiled at Aro, Caius, and Marcus, who were, as always, in the Main Room. But they did not smile back. They just glared at whoever was in front of them.

I turned to see someone I hadn't seen in many, many years.

Jacob. He was the same age. (A werewolf thing)

Well, great, exactly what I need. More drama.

A/N: sorry about Damien and Bella doing it. I didn't like writing it very much. And remember this is BxE. It will all work out in the end.


End file.
